Solo: A Star Wars Story/Credits
Full credits for Solo: A Star Wars Story. Logos Opening A LUCASFILM LTD. Production Closing Directed by RON HOWARD Written by JONATHAN KASDAN & LAWRENCE KASDAN Based on Characters Created by GEORGE LUCAS Produced by KATHLEEN KENNEDY, p.g.a. ALLISON SHEARMUR, p.g.a. SIMON EMANUEL, p.g.a. Executive Producers LAWRENCE KASDAN JASON MCGATLIN Executive Producers PHIL LORD CHRISTOPHER MILLER Director of Photography BRADFORD YOUNG, ASC Production Designer NEIL LAMONT Film Editor PIETRO SCALIA, ACE Visual Effects Supervisor ROB BREDOW Score Composed and Adapted by PIOTR OLSZEWSKI Costume Designers GLYN DILLON DAVID CROSSMAN Co-Producers JONATHAN KASDAN SUSAN TOWNER JOHN SWARTZ ROB BREDOW Special Creature Effects by NEAL SCANLAN Visual Effects Producers JANET LEWIN ERIN DUSSEAULT TJ FALLS Casting by NINA GOLD, CSA, CDG JEANNE MCCARTHY, CSA NICOLE ABELLERA HALLMAN, CSA In Loving Memory of ALLISON SHEARMUR Crawl Art Unit Production Manager SUSAN TOWNER Unit Production Manager SIMON EMANUEL First Assistant Director/Associate Producer TOBY HEFFERMAN Key Second Assistant Director ANDY MADDEN Action Designer/Second Unit Director BRAD ALLAN Additional Editing by CHRISTOPHER ROUSE, ACE Special Effects Supervisor DOMINIC TUOHY Supervising Art Director ALASTAIR BULLOCK Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A LUCASFILM LTD. COMPANY Lucasfilm Design Supervisor JAMES CLYNE ILM Visual Effects Supervisor PATRICK TUBACH ILM Animation Supervisor MATTHEW SHUMWAY Visual Effects Producer DANIEL CARBO Post Production Supervisors DAVID E. HALL MARK HARRIS Lucasfilm Post Production PIPPA ANDERSON MIKE BLANCHARD Supervising Sound Editors MATTHEW WOOD TIM NIELSEN Sound Designer TIM NIELSEN Re-Recording Mixers DAVID PARKER CHRISTOPER SCARABOSIO TIM NIELSEN CAST Stunt Performers LES ALLEN GUIOMAR ALONSO MARK ARCHER COLE ARMITAGE AIDAN BRINDLE DACIO CABALLERO MARVIN CAMPBELL-STEWART RICHARD CETRONE NEIL CHAPELHOW NICK CHOPPING TONY CHRISTIAN BEN COLLINS ROB COOPER TOM COTTON TALIA CRAIG JASON CURLE MATT DA SILVA NICHOLAS DAINES ANDRIUS DAVIDEAS ARIE DEKKER JAMES EMBREE ART TBA SET DECORATION TBA COSTUME Costume Assistants MAITE CHEMIN MARIA GARCES LYNSEY HARRIS STEPHEN HYAMS CARLA MONVID JENKINSON HELEN JEROME AISHA KASCIOGLU DIANE LOGEL ROBYN MANTON FINN MCLEAVE CHICKY SERRANO MORO JAMES PAVLOU CHARLES SALMON MELISSA LAYTON SKOREPA RUPERT STEGGLE Costume Makers PHOEBE ALLIES JOSHUA BAIN CLARE BANET SUSAN BRADBEAR HELEN BRAHAM LORRAINE BURN LORRAINE COOKSLEY JESSICA DAVIS MARIA ENDARA ENIKO KARADI ELAINE MANSOURI LISA ROBINSON SONNY ROFFEL MARGARETHE SCHMOLL REBECCA SELLORS SUSANNE MORTHORST STAAL TRETHANNA TREVARTHEN CHAN CHIN WAN Modellers SOPHIE ALLEN KIRBY ALLEN-D’CRUZE CONOR BREEN NEILL BRISTOW VICTORIA HAYES DARREN HOWTON ANTONIO LOBETTI RICHARD SKELLY RICHARD THOMAS TERRY WHITEHOUSE NICO ZARCONE Assistant Modellers ELLYN ARTHUR ELENA CONSTANTINOU ELLIS COURT ROSEANNE JACKMAN ALAN LENTON ALEX MACKENZIE ROB MATTHEWS EMMA PRITTY SION ROBERTS HARVEY SMITH LIAM WILLIAMS CHAY YUILL Trainee Modellers LEE BOWMAN CHRISTIAN ELLINAS JOE FYSH HARRY IOVINO RACHEL ROBERTS NIZZAD SHAH CARRIE WEBB LEWIS WHITE PRODUCTION OFFICE HAIR & MAKEUP CAMERA SOUND VIDEO ASSIST LOCATIONS EDITORIAL Post Production Assistants FRANCISCO MENDEZ JESSICA O’DONOGHUE WILLIAM OWEN ANNA ROBERTSON SEOSAIMHIN-COMFORT GLEASON-SHOBANDE VISUAL EFFECTS INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA MUSIC TBA ELECTRICAL TBA GRIPS TBA PROPS TBA SPECIAL EFFECTS TBA CREATURE SHOP TBA PRODUCTION TBA CONSTRUCTION TBA FRANCHISE & PUBLICITY TBA TRANSPORTATION TBA LUCASFILM, LTD. Lucasfilm Franchise TROY ALDERS VICKI DOBBS BECK TRISHA BRUNNER IAN BUCKNOLE HEZ CHORBA TY DUXBURY MATT FILLBRANDT ALISON FISKER CHRIS GOLLAHER ALLIE GREENE CARL JORDAN MICHAEL KOHN GABRIELLE LEVENSON ESTE MEZA CARA PARDO KEVIN PARKER JEFF PICKETT LACEY PRINCE MATT SHELL BRITTANY SOLOMON JASON STEIN DEREK STOTHARD PHIL SZOSTAK CHRISTINE TALARIDES NEWELL TODD PETE VILMUR KEVIN YOST Lucasfilm Technology Support KEVIN CLARK FRANCOIS CHARDAVOINE MICHAEL DICOMO LORI GIANINO DARYLL JACOBSON JUSTIN MILLAR CARY PHILLIPS MICHAEL POLIZZOTTO JENNA STARR Lucasfilm Security Team MICHAEL PANICO • JOHN CALDWELL WALT DISNEY STUDIOS SECOND UNIT TBA SPLINTER UNIT TBA AERIAL UNIT LOCATION UNITS TBA With Special Thanks to JOHN GRAYDON, PARTNER, SAFFERY CHAMPNESS NIGEL WALDE, SAFFERY CHAMPNESS HARBOR PICTURE COMPANY BRITISH FILM INSTITUTE and THE PATIENT AND GENEROUS FAMILIES OF THE CAST AND CREW Soundtrack Available on Filmed with ARRI RENTAL PRIME DNA LENSES and CAMTEC FALCON LENSES on ARRI DIGITAL CAMERAS Avid Editing Equipment supplied by HIREWORKS and PIVOTAL POST Filmed at PINEWOOD STUDIOS, LONDON, ENGLAND with the support of the British Film Commission and the UK Government’s Film Tax Relief and on location in SPAIN and ITALY This picture has been produced with the assistance of the Italian tax credit provided for by law no. 244 of 24 December 2007 American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 07771) ©2018 & TM Lucasfilm Ltd. All Rights Reserved. For the purposes of United Kingdom copyright, Lucasfilm Ltd. was the owner of copyright in this film immediately after it was made. Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Category:Credits